


Fix You

by Kdubbz1990



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kdubbz1990/pseuds/Kdubbz1990
Summary: Lights will guide you home,And ignite your bones,And I will try,To fix you.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Fix You

**Author's Note:**

> A very short NoMin one shot.  
> This does have slight angst - but nothing too dramatic.
> 
> Song: Fix You - Coldplay

_Lights will guide you home,  
And ignite your bones,  
And I will try - to fix you_

It was just another night. Jeno was awoken by a knock on his door at 2AM to a sobbing Jaemin. It had happened too many times to count - but it still hurt like Hell every time it happened. It was the same drill - Jeno would pull Jaemin into a tight hug, sit him down on his bed, and go to make him tea. He had cleared the shelves at the local grocery store buying Jaemin’s favorite tea and his favorite cookies. 

This night was no different. He draped a blanket over Jaemin and went and made him his tea. He sat there providing comfort and warmth for his best friend while he drowned his sorrows in tea and cookies. Eventually he would tire out from all the crying and they would lay down, Jaemin would cuddle up to Jeno - just needing the certainty of his best friend.

Jeno ran his fingers through Jaemin’s hair as they laid there quietly. “Why do you do this to yourself Nana?”

“What do you mean?”

“You always fall hard and fast, and they always break your heart.”

“I don’t know Jen. Maybe I’m broken. Maybe I am unlovable.”

That hurt. Jeno knew more than anyone else that wasn’t true. Jeno had loved Jaemin for longer than he could remember. They had known each other since they were in diapers. Jeno doesn’t know when the love he felt went from best friend to more. But he had watched as Jaemin poured his heart into everything and had it bat to the ground each and every time. It hurt so much that the people who Jaemin chose to love never saw him for what he was worth.

“You know that’s not true. You are not unlovable - there are people out there that love you,” Jeno argues, the “People like me” goes unspoken. Jeno wouldn’t do anything that would jeopardize their friendship. If the only way to have Jaemin in his life was to be his best friend - so be it.

“You are the only one who thinks that Jen. No matter what I do it’s never enough,” Jaemin sighed.

_But high up above or down below,  
When you are too in love to let it show,  
Oh but if you never try then you never know  
Just what you’re worth._

“Jaemin, you are worth so much more than this. You deserve someone who can love as deeply as you. Fall as hard as you. Someone who loves you no matter what. I just want you to know. I love you. I love you for everything that you are. I don’t know how long I’ve loved you this hard, but I can’t just sit by and watch you hurt yourself over and over, giving all your love away to people who won’t love you in return.”

Jaemin looked at Jeno, eyes still puffy from crying. Jeno knew he was shocked by his confession. Jeno just couldn’t take it anymore. He couldn’t watch his best friend, the boy he has loved for what seemed like his whole life, crumble to pieces one break up at a time.

“You don’t want to be with someone as broken as me Jen. You deserve more.”

“I don’t care that you feel like you are broken. I want to help piece you back together. I’ve watched you fall apart time and time again. I want to be the one to put you back together, no matter how much it takes.”

The two boys laid there in silence. The air felt thick as Jeno laid there waiting for his answer. Jaemin sighed.

“You have always been my rock. I don’t know if I am ready to jump back into anything yet. But if you are willing to wait - I am willing to try.”

“I would wait forever for you Nana.”

The two boys drifted off to sleep in each others arms, not knowing what the future held for them.

_Lights will guide you home,  
And ignite your bones,  
And I will try,  
To fix you._

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope this wasn't too sad.
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> Comments are always welcome and appreciated.


End file.
